Valley Boys
by BulmaMonster
Summary: Sora is sent away to an off island boarding school,where the students are stuck up and treat him like dirt He hates it there and wants to leave until he meets a rebelling teenager....


Valley Boys  
  
Sora is sent away to an off island boarding school,where the students are   
  
are stuck up and treat him like dirt. He hates it there and wants to leave until he meets a rebelling teenager....  
  
AN: Ah ha another yaoi fic... X_x I'm addicted ugh anyway enjoy  
  
if you don't like yaoi then feel free to hit the back button everyone else  
  
enjoy!   
  
Warnings/Pairings: Riku/Sora (he he) language/violence/fluff and a bunch of   
  
other goodies to get you hopping. Also this is an AU fic just thought you'd like to know  
  
  
  
Oh yeah.... I own no one really I don't I just wrote this on a whim. Square-Enix/Disney  
  
Interactive owns all right and whatnot. I'm poor so please don't sue. Thank you.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter I: Meetings  
  
"Erm, room 401-B where in the hell is that?", Sora said to himself, he had been at this damn school for a  
  
whole day and already he was lost. "Shit", he cursed scanning the empty hallways he guessed everyone was in class already and there seemed to be no one around except for the elderly janitor who was more concerned with paper wads on the ceiling than, helping out a new student. Sighing Sora put the paper back in his knapsack and continued down the hallway, trying to at least find some one who knew there way around this place.   
  
No one here was too friendly not even the teachers, they would just glare at him like he was stupid, the kids were horrid. They'd jeer at him and put there foot out to trip him when he asked if anyone knew how to get to his class,he wasn't mean about it though. He brushed it off a just walked off and left dying to turn around and flick them off. "Bunch of stuck up..", he would mutter turning away and heading down the hall to find his own way around, and he usually did after awhile.But he was late and the teachers would chew him out for that, he could never win. He hated this place and just wanted to go home.At least everyone back on the island were normal, and treated him better.   
  
Or maybe it would just take him awhile to get used to this place, all he knew was that he had a headache and he was getting hungry. He checked his watch and saw that is was close to lunch time, that was one place he knew how to get to. There was only a few minutes left until the end of class, and he would be late anyhow. So rather than get yelled at again for being late Sora decided to head for the break room and  
  
wait for the lunch bell to ring,hopefully none of the teachers that were on lunch duty would notice that he was absent for his class. He really didn't care though, Sora smiled then headed towards his locker.  
  
He opened it up and got his lunch from the locker and then headed towards the lunchroom, but his hands were full so he had to put the brown paper bag in his mouth while juggling the shit load of books he was given this term. He didn't have any room for them in his book bag and besides his hands were already full and his arms were getting sore, but he was almost there, all he had to do was to turn another corner and he would be in the break room, there he could at least get his books in order and be the first in line for lunch. This was working out perfectly he thought to himself. "After lunch it will be easier to find my way around all I have to do is follow the other kids", "damn I'm smart", Sora said feeling much better about his whole situation.  
  
"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all", he shrugged then headed for the door or the break room. It was dark so he put his books on a nearby table then found a nearby light switch. "ah that's better", he said sitting down at a table not noticing a sliver haired teen that was learning against the wall. Staring at him  
  
intently. A smirk played about his face, of course he hated to be disturbed, but after all the kid seemed like he was new so he had to cut him a little bit of slack.   
  
The silver haired teen went over to the table and stood beside Sora, it was a few minutes until he looked up and saw the silver haired teen staring at him. The younger boy jumped then,scattering papers and pencils everywhere. "You startled me", the elder boy laughed and bent down to pick up the fallen objects. "Your new here right", he said Sora nodded. And the boy looked at him and smiled, "did you find all your classes, this place is pretty big and it's easy to get lost", the younger boy sunk in his chair "I'll take that as a no then", the silver haired boy said. "Well let me see you schedule chances are that we have alot of classes together". Sora glanced up at the boy, wondering why he was so nice to him, was it that he wasn't like the others here? Or was he just playing a game with him, but none the less he did need help finding his classes and he offered.   
  
So Sora handed him the schedule and the elder boy looked at his, bright green eyes scanning over the lettering, Sora couldn't help notice how beautiful he was... "Oh god, Sora you like women not men what in the hell are you doing", he quickly told himself, but he could still feel his face redden.Quickly he tried to look away. But the elder boy seemed to have noticed, but he didn't say anything There was a long pause and Sora felt a bit uneasy,but still he couldn't help but stare at the the other boy who went back to scanning the piece of paper in his hands.   
  
Another long pause between the two... then the boy put down the paper on the table, and Sora picked it up and put it in his knapsack, "we have Biology together room 503-B", "I know where that is, actually we have alot of classes together so this will work out great". Sora nodded really unsure but this kid seemed friendly enough, and he could use a friend to talk to since he was so far away from home. Maybe this would work out. Sora tried to get his things in order once again and the boy handed him his math book, "Thanks", Sora said softly the boy nodded just as the lunch bell rang. "By the way my name is Riku.. and yours?".. "Sora" he said holding out his hand to shake it. "Oh well Sora, I have a lunch table all to myself so you want to join me for lunch perhaps", Sora nodded and followed the silver haired teen out to the lunch room, he could hear the rest of the school filter in from there classes. He could see many of them  
  
talking and gabbing to one another and jeering at him as he walked past them, but as soon as they saw Riku they shut up automatically. Which made Sora feel a little bit better about being here, at least he had one friend here.   
  
Meh..yesh I know there are alot of fics like this but oh well I hope you enjoyed anyways 0_o. \  
  
Next chapter coming soon, so please read and review. Thanks! 


End file.
